Ella te amó
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Como dice el dicho, no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde. Él lo comprendió de la peor manera.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Recomendación: Terrences Loves You ~ Lana del Rey. Fue sin duda alguna, la inspiración para este O.S.**_

* * *

 _ **One Shot.**_

 _ ***/***_

 _ **Ella te amó.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella se encontraba reposando en su habitación, habitación que hace pocas horas había compartido con él, habitación que había guardado cada momento de aquella felicidad vivida.

¿Felicidad? Que equivocada estaba. Su felicidad; si podía ser llamada así, fue tan efímera, que lo poco que conservaba, lo poco que se guardaba, se perdía con el simple pasar del viento. El amor había llegado a su vida y la había trastornado, la había vuelto completamente loca, ciega e irracional. ¿De eso se trataba, no? De entregarse sin condición alguna y vivir el momento. ¿Pero qué pasaba después? ¿Qué seguía después de eso? ¿Sufrir en silencio por no cumplir tus sueños? ¿Dejarte caer en la depresión? ¿Perderse a sí misma en los recuerdos del pasado?

…

– _Te Amo. –Confesó segura de sus sentimientos. –Te amo tanto que duele. ¡Me estás destrozando! –Gimió. – ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¡Te necesito! –Sollozó. –Ahora más que nunca te necesito Sasuke-kun._

– _No puedo amarte. –Dijo secamente. – ¡Lo sabías! ¡Nunca te mentí! Nunca busque algo serio contigo. –Mencionó sin importar el efecto que causaba en la mujer al frente de él. –No eres lo que busco, no puedo seguir con esto. –Sin decir más él se marchó, y junto con él, todas sus esperanzas de un futuro medianamente feliz._

…

–¿Mejor así, no? –Susurró al vacío. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, Sakura lo tomó rápidamente confirmando sus sospechas. – Lo siento, Ino. –Susurró. –Ya no puedo hacer nada más. –Decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha. Total… ¿Qué podía pasarle? Ya su destino estaba fríamente escrito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Ino se encontraba desesperada, tenía un mal presentimiento, desde esa mañana se sentía jodidamente sensible, señal de que algo pasaría, algo que la dañaría, algo que la rompería en mil pedazos.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasaría?

Nerviosa cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar desesperadamente a sus amigas, Hinata había contestado rápidamente, pero Sakura, Sakura era el problema.

–¿En dónde estás, maldita frentona? –Se preguntó mientras marcaba el número por cuarta vez. –Contesta, por favor. –Suplico. Una voz ajena a sus asuntos la interrumpió.

–Hinata ha llegado corazón. –Escuchó la dulce voz de su madre. –No había terminado de mencionarlo cuando ya la pelinegra hacia acto de entrada en su habitación.

–¿Sabes en dónde está Saku? –Pregunto Ino. Hinata suspiró.

–No sé nada de ella desde hace dos días exactos. Cuando me has llamado, pensé que ella estaría aquí. Estoy preocupada. –Confesó. –Ella nunca se perdería de esta forma, algo pasó.

–Lo sé. –Susurró Ino tratando de apartar todos los malos pensamientos que minuto a minuto pasaban por su mente. – ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Has hablado con él?

–Desde que Naruto no está, no lo he visto. –Mencionó la Hyuga. –Aunque... Lo vi ayer en la noche, pero estaba con Karin. –Soltó secamente. –No quise interrumpir nada, ¿sabes? Si lo hacía, quizás me hubiesen metido presa por asesinato en segundo grado.

–Es un maldito. –Confesó la rubia. –No se merece a Sakura. –Mencionó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Hinata observó en silencio mientras la rubia revisaba apresuradamente en su mesita de noche.

–Bingo. –Gritó mientras dejaba ver lo que Hinata identificó como una llave. –Andando. Vamos por Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Ino y Hinata llegaron, se sorprendieron del desastre que encontraron en el lugar, Sakura era una persona obsesionada con el orden y la limpieza, el simple hecho de que una cucharilla no estuviera en su lugar, le molestaba, pero ahora, ahora había ropa esparcida por todo el piso, y por lo visto, a lo lejos distinguieron un camino de agua sobresaliente de la puerta del baño.

Ino fue la primera en avanzar hacia la puerta, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho por la rapidez con la cual latía; sentía miedo, su mal presentimiento aumentaba cada vez más mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño, cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, una extraña corriente la atravesó, era una advertencia, advertencia de lo que vería, Hinata quien la vio dudar, avanzó por lo largo del pasillo y con delicadeza posó su mano encima de la rubia.

–No pasa nada. –Susurró la pelinegra mientras deslizaba el pomo. –Sak… _–_ La puerta se terminó de abrir, y con ello, con ello el grito de dolor retumbó por todo el lugar.

–Saku. –Grito la rubia lanzándose encima del cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso. – Frentona. –Susurró golpeando ligeramente su cara. – Habla maldita sea. –Gimió. –Por favor. –Sollozó. –Abre tus ojos, abre tus ojos Sakura. –Mencionó mientras la movía violentamente. –Hey. –Gritó desesperada. –Saku…

Hinata se dejó caer al piso, estaba pálida, la felicidad que minutos antes era reflejada en su rostro, fue cambiada por una mueca de extremo dolor, su vista se empezó a tornar borrosa, cada uno de los momentos vividos con la pelirrosa pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

…

– _Me llamo Sakura. –Se presentó la pequeña niña de cabellera rosada. –Espero podamos ser buenas amigas._

– _Espero lo mismo. –Mencionó alegremente la pelinegra. –Soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata y es un placer._

…

– _¡Me gusta Naruto-kun! –Confesó en voz baja. Tanto Ino como Sakura rieron bajamente._

– _Eso no es nada nuevo. –Mencionó la rubia._

– _Se que serás feliz Hinata. –Susurró Sakura. –Estoy segura de que tú y Naruto serán felices._

…

– _¿Amigas hasta la muerte? –Mencionó Ino mientras veía las estrellas del firmamento._

– _Amigas hoy, mañana, y siempre. –Mencionó Sakura._

– _Hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Afirmó Hinata. –Solo eso podrá separarnos._

…

Movida por sus sentimientos se lanzó encima de Ino, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de cada una, no podían creerlo, ambas estaba en completa negación.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sakura?

Ino divisó a lo lejos el teléfono celular de Sakura, con total rapidez se acercó al móvil, el contenido del mensaje que estaba en la pantalla término de romperla, la rompió en miles de pedazos, como una copa al caer al frío pavimento.

 _ **Para: Pig Ino.**_

 _ **Ayúdame, ven por mí… Me estoy muriend…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía como el cuerpo forense levantaba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, Si no hubiese sido por Hinata, quizás ella aún estuviese tirada en el piso llorando amargamente por la pérdida de Sakura.

…

– _Cuando me case, quiero que seas mi madrina. –Expresó emocionada la rubia. –Como mi mejor amiga, ese es tu lugar de honor._

– _Tú también serás mi madrina. –Sonrió Sakura. –Será así, lo prometo._

…

– _No debes dejarte romper por un hombre Ino. –Susurró Sakura mientras la levantaba de la mesa._

– _Ve quien lo dice. –Dijo secamente la rubia. – Vive lo que predicas, Sakura._

…

– _Si yo fuera tú, quisiera ser yo. –Mencionó la rubia. Sakura rodó los ojos._

– _Si yo fuera tú… Me moriría. –Rió al ver la indignación en el rostro de la rubia. –Nadie puede ser como tú Ino, eres única._

– _Y nunca nadie podrá tener tu misma frente de marquesina. –Ambas rompieron en carcajadas. –Te quiero mucho, Sakura._

– _Igualmente Ino. –Susurró. –También te quiero mucho._

…

Hinata avanzó lentamente por el pasillo llamando su atención, Ino la observó fijamente para luego desviar su mirada al cuaderno y el sobre que se encontraban en sus manos.

–Estaba enferma. –Susurró con la voz rota. –Iba a morir de cáncer, ella… –Gimió mientras las lágrimas descendían libremente por su rostro. –Solamente le quedaban pocos días de vida. –Sollozó al leer nuevamente el resultado médico que tenía en manos.

–Entiendo. –Dijo Ino mientras observaba todo el lugar. –Llamaré a Tsunade. ¿Le avisamos a Naruto? ¿Sasori? Yo… ¿Me permites ese cuaderno? –Hinata asintió mientras le entregaba el cuaderno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Ino avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo de la gran casa, la señora Mikoto le había dicho que Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con sus nuevos amigos de la universidad, con los ojos rojos por la lágrimas irrumpió en la habitación del pelinegro; las personas presentes en la habitación la miraron sin entender la razón por la cual ella interrumpía sus asuntos.

–Lárguense o no respondo. –Amenazó con dureza. Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y la arrastró violentamente hacia otra habitación.

–¿A ti que carajos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te mando Sakura a interceder por ella? ¡Que no joda! Es una molest… _–_ Cualquier cosa que iba a decir murió en sus labios, la rubia le volteo la cara con toda su fuerza.

–Mas nunca en la vida le vuelvas a decir molestia. –Amenazó. –Toma. –Mencionó dándole una hoja toda arrugada. –Espero que te pudras maldito animal. Gracias por dañarle la vida a la única mujer que pudo amarte de verdad. –Sin decir más, ella se fue, dejándolo completamente confundido.

–¿Qué se supone que esto? –Mencionó desdoblando el papel que la rubia le había entregado. Era la letra de Sakura, sin importarle sus compañeros, leyó lo escrito.

 _Querido Diario, hoy me he enterado que mi vida ya no será completamente eterna, un terrible cáncer invadió mis pulmones y poco a poco iré perdiendo las fuerzas. En este preciso momento me pregunto quién estará conmigo en esos momentos, me pregunto si él estará conmigo. Se de antemano que tanto Ino como Naruto y Hinata nunca me dejarían, ¿pero él? ¿Él me acompañaría en mis últimos días? Yo realmente lo amo. ¿Pero él? ¿Que sientes por mí, Sasuke-kun? ¿Me amaras o simplemente soy uno más de tus juegos?_

–Sakura. –Susurró al vacío apretando fuertemente la hoja.

…

– _¿Qué significo para ti, Sasuke-kun?_

 _-No sé. –Respondió secamente. –No seas molesta, Sakura._

…

– _Te amo. –Mencionó alegremente. –Siempre te amare Sasuke-kun._

– _Nos busques amor en mi Sakura, no eres lo que busco._

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 día después.**_

Sasuke se mantuvo alejado durante todo el tiempo que duró el entierro, las lágrimas corrían por su cara sin cese alguno.

–No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. ¿Verdad amigo? –escuchó la voz de Sasori. –Ella te amó tan puramente, te amó sin condición, te entrego todo de sí, ¿Qué le diste tú? –Preguntó secamente. –¿La amaste? –Sasuke se mantuvo callado. – Ya de nada sirve, Saku ya no está, la perdiste, y con ella, te vas a perder tu mismo.

–Lo nuestro era imposible, ella…

–Sin embargo la escogiste de forma completamente egoísta para ti. No la dejaste ir nunca… ¿Qué ganaste con eso?

–Yo…

–Tú… Eres un maldito imbécil. –Expresó mientras lo veía fijamente. –Maldigo el día en el que Sakura se fijó en ti. Maldigo el día en el que deje que la destrozaras. –Sin decir más se alejó. Sasuke rompió a llorar mientras caía en el frió piso.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba asimismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? El dolor lo consumía lentamente, él nunca quiso dañarla, pero eso era lo que siempre terminaba haciendo, y justo aquel día, aquel día él la había dejado sin importar lo que pasara, él la había dejado a su suerte. Era un maldito cobarde que nunca aprendería.

 _..._

– _No te mereces a Sakura-Chan. –Susurró Naruto mientras lo veía fijamente. –Por favor. –Intercedió. –Déjala ser feliz._

– _No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado Uzumaki. –Soltó secamente mientras se levantaba y se marchaba del lugar._

…

–¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –Susurró al vacío. –Perdóname Sakura… –Gimió. –Perdón por nunca decirte que te amaba, perdón por nunca valorar nuestros momentos, perdo…

–Quizás ella lo haga. –Escucho la fría voz de Ino. –Pero tú nunca te perdonarás. Naruto nunca te perdonará. –Mencionó señalando a un muy destrozado rubio. – yo nunca te perdonaré. –Afirmó. – Nunca te perdonaré que la amarraras a ti y nunca la dejaras volar libremente.

–Yo no…

–Hasta nunca, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

–Quizás nunca podre cambiar lo que hice en aquel momento. –Susurró al frente de la lápida. –Nunca podré expresar mi arrepentimiento por no valorarte. –Suspiró. –Pero… Espero que estés brillando en el cielo. –Sonrió amargamente. – brilla como solo tú sabes hacerlo; brilla hasta que borres por completo mi oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, personalmente siempre quise escribir algo así, Lana me ayudo mucho para hacer esto._**

 ** _Si no lo leyeron al inicio xD Pueden escuchar, ''Terrences Loves you'' de Lana del Rey, es una canción que me llegó hasta lo ultimo de mi frío corazón xD_**

 _ **Valoren lo que tienen chicos, nunca saben cuando pueden perderlo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **By: ~ RosseValderrey.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_


End file.
